the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb McKinnon
Caleb McKinnon (born October 11th 2000) is a student who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Farthead house. He has a food addiction and has therefore become morbidly obese; many other students pick on him for this reason. He even finds walking a struggle due to his excess weight. Although he loves to scoff down every type of junk food in existence, his favourite food is Fartleys Jelly Cubes - he loves them so much he once stole fifty packets from the Candycorn Finest Jelly Factory (before its rename to Fartleys Jelly Factory). He is also a frequent customer at the Whoopie-Whoppie restaurant and regularly ate at Gobble N' Fart before it closed. He shops at Fat Mart supermarkets nearly every day, and he didn't even mind scoffing the gross stew and cheap reheated food from Sincostan in the Colham High School canteen and ice cream from the Froth Cream'D Ice Cream Factory, much to the disgust of many. He has also been caught listening to music from In Walk and In Walkers. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015 onwards, Caleb has become even fatter. This is from eating more due to his depression over the destruction of his fat scooter, his friend Jordan Sanderson being temporarily transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School and several other situations that lowered his mood at the time. Caleb's school reports are amongst the worst in his class due to his poor behaviour, mathematical and physical abilities. In addition, he isn't very smart. It is rumoured that he once rolled in the slurry at Auchmore Farm. He has also got Blair Cameron to make him a melted cheese gun, which he now uses to fire hot melted cheese at his enemies. He is also a huge fan of The Five Fat Gamers. In the episode Caleb McKinnon's Evil Clone, Will Paisley fed Caleb a lump of Claymorium. A clone of him was created as a result of this - it chased everyone out of Colham High School and burned down the home economics department before being shot dead by the police. Caleb was sent to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary for two months to recover from the incident. In June 2017, after a group of attractive girls insulted Caleb on the street for being fat and unattractive, he became deeply annoyed. To take his anger out on others, he is now trolling bodybuilders and amateur athletes on forums and chat channels. While a few overreact the way he wants them to, others are doing their best to ignore him. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Brian Williamson, who is also Jordan Sanderson, Daniel May and Claymore Cameron's voice actor. Mobility scooter Main article: Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter Caleb travelled by riding on a mobility scooter, even using it to take advantage of disabled access facilities. Edvard Andersson hates Caleb's laziness so much he frequently tipped the scooter over. Walter Wheeler praised Edvard for doing this, leading to Caleb taking a dislike towards Walter. The scooter was eventually destroyed by County Genesiscide Council in the episode The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter; this made Caleb so depressed he quit his role as a fort sentry in Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang, along with Jordan Sanderson. Since the destruction of his scooter, Caleb became addicted to the Wee You game Fat Scooter USA, and he is now friends with Jason Van Dyke, who has very similar habits to him. Caleb has an illegally modified wheeled commode called the Caleb McCommodon; he crashed into Jonas Andersson and Isabelle Drakenberg with it in the episode Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery, and they both ended up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Edvard knocked Caleb out by kicking him in the face, and Morten Larsen beat him up a few days later. Harry once referred to Caleb as "a baby elephant on motorised wheels". Caleb soon plans to live on the Ultimate Mobility Scooter, which is considered luxury; he got a mechanic to incorporate the scooter into his Caleb McCommodon. He plays Poke Mum Go by driving around on it, and he has levelled up enough to claim the gym at Whoopie-Whoppie for whole days. He is additionally saving up a lot of his pocket money to buy an Ultimate Mobility Scooter X when this model is developed. Relationships Family Caleb lived with his mother Evelyn McKinnon and his father Jim McKinnon; the former was a member of a gang called the Eight-Nine-Three. Both of them were arrested for a year in Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday for mistaking Caleb to be dead. Everyone screamed so loudly with shock at his funeral the church collapsed, injuring him and killing several people including his grandfather Frank McKinnon and his cousin Tony Muchez. After two weeks in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary he was transferred to Genesiscide Foster Care with his younger sister Jane McKinnon. Despite this, he still attends Colham High School but will transfer to Genesiscide High School due to the long journey everyday. His aunt is Shona McKinnon, who first appeared in Harry Smith's Obesity Camp. Sexual status Caleb is heterosexual and formerly had a large crush on Freya Clifton until she rejected him, causing him to go home weeping. He currently has a crush on pop singer All-About-That-Fat, and he has pictures of her hanging on his bedroom walls and the inside of his locker at school. He has also set images of her as his laptop and Eyephone wallpapers. He is ranked at number 9 in the current Girls Popularity Scale; he burst into tears when he realised Jordan leaving the school in July 2015 would put him into last place. However, he is no longer at the bottom of the scale since Jordan reclaimed this position upon returning to Colham High School. Other relationships Caleb's best friends are Jordan and the Vick House School student Jason Van Dyke. He also got on well with Euan Campbell before Thomas Mailer murdered him. He was friends with Harry and the rest of the Black Foot Gang until his fat scooter was destroyed. Until she died, Kaihai Wanato hated Caleb for eating food during home economics lessons. He also likes, though does not currently have a crush on Patsy Appleton; for some reason, she doesn't like him back. Since he knocked Jonas and Isabelle over with the Caleb McCommodon, he has mostly avoided Morten and his cousins. Oddly he is more afraid of Edvard than Morten. School exams Caleb is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Home Economics and ICT for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - F *Chemistry - F *English - D *ICT - D *Home Economics - D *Mathematics - F *Physical Education - F *Physics - F Overall grade - F Video game appearances Caleb plays a role in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which he and the rest of the Black Foot Gang join forces with Morten and his cousins to save themselves and future Volcanus from a wicked new conformist ruler called Queen Narciss. Caleb appears early on and travels around on a mobility scooter stolen from Fat Mart Colham. He can also roll down hills and obliterate any sturdy structures in his path, revealing secret areas. His rolls of fat give him high defence in battle. Caleb is additionally a playable character in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He is a member of the heavy weight class with his mobility scooter appearing as a vehicle in the game, though it is renamed to simply the 'Fat Scooter'. It is a general all-rounder. He is also set to make an appearance as an unlockable character in the upcoming game The Bully: Board Race, and he appears several times in The Bully Minigames Pack. Quotes *"You got anything to eat?" - appears in various episodes *"It's Christmas time!" - appears in Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? *"You don't like that thing in your lunchbox, so can I have it?" - appears in Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady *"What do I know about food? Eating it, mostly" - appears in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Home Economics Lesson *"Yes! Lil' Merica! My dream's flying!" *"Where's my food?" - appears in Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday *"You've gotta eat to keep your farts up!" - appears in Harry Smith's School Play Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Peeside High School students Category:Overweight characters Category:Farthead